The Graceful Devils
by Rina Nina
Summary: Mikan has been back-stabbed by her friends in her class. Not by Luna's Soul-sucking Alice. It wasn't a joke. She decided to go to Academy in the US and comes back 5 years later with her new group of frieds, the Graceful Devil. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I'm Rina Nina. This, of course, as you can see is a Gakuen Alice fan fiction. I hope you enjoy the story so far!**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Although I wish I did, along with the plot.

**Note:** I do have some OC's in here! I have some swearing in here. So if you don't mind the swearing, by all means, go ahead and read it! It's not that much, but if you mind, I'd want you to stop and go back to the page where you came from. I don't want to force you to stop reading, but it is a warning before you go on. This story will continue to have swear words as it continues on till the end.

**Mikan's POV**

"Shut the hell up." I said to my brother, Tsubasa. Tsubasa and I are twins, and I don't understand how I got stuck with this idiotic brother.

Man, is he annoying or what. He knows I hate friggen surprises and I hate being loud. Tsubasa has been annoying me with the class that I'm going to by saying that I'll have the same friends in my class as the last time I was here. But, I've changed since five years ago from being bubbly and cheerful to emotionless and stoic.

My other brothers Youichi and Persona have the same attitude as me. They just don't give a crap of what's going on around. Well, to the outside world, they have a little respect, but I don't.

Did I forget to mention that we're the Yukihara's? Woops, my bad. Not really. I don't care. I also need to mention that my brothers and I am Alice's. Persona has the "Death of Mark" Alice, Youichi, "Ghost manipulation", Tsubasa, "Shadow Manipulation", and I, Mikan, have "Nullification", "SEC" Alice. The SEC stands for steal, erase, and copy.

The surprise that my brother was to come back to Japan and go back to my school. I hate my fucking life, and no one should be able to tell me how to live my fucking life. Luckily, my friends have agreed to come to Japan with me so I don't have to suffer. If I did come back with Tsubasa, I would have died.

"Mikan. What the hell. You sure are in a sour mood." My brother, Youichi, interjects.

"I'm glad you can see that." I said sarcastically.

I blame the ESP for changing me, and well also my friends. My ex-friends. They friggen betrayed me. Since then, I've changed and I'm not the naïve, sweet Mikan I was back then.

**Flashback (five years ago, 13 years old)**

**Mikan's POV (continued)**

I was just outside of the classroom when I heard my friend's voice. I've been trying to find them all day, and I finally have.

"She's really a handful. A difficult girl."

That was Ruka's voice that I heard. I know that they weren't manipulated by Luna's "Soul Sucking" Alice. She's been out sick for the past six months. Next was Hotaru who spoke out.

"I'm surprised that I've lasted all these years with her loudness."

Next was Natsume, my boyfriend. This is exciting, finally finding out what he has to say about me.

"She's a pain in the ass. I wish I have never asked her out."

I can't believe this. If they have something bad to say about me, why can't they say that to me? My uncle who is the principal for the high school division is also the chairman for the whole Academy luckily gave me the opportunity to go to the US to study. I didn't want to do anything about it because I didn't want to leave my friends. But, now I can see clearly, and I have decided to go.

I start to cry on my way to his room. I can't help it. I thought I could trust them really well, but they just have to go behind my back and start talking shit about me. But, before I go into his room, I dry my eyes and hope that my eyes aren't red.

As I go into my uncle's room, I say:

"Uncle. I'll gladly accept the offer of going to the US to control my Alice. I will be back in five years and be able to control it. With that I will help fight alongside my parents and you to protect the academy."

He was quite shocked, but nodded to confirm that I will be leaving as soon as possible. Uncle Kazumi started looking at the files, and said:

"Your flight will be in a week's worth of time. The flight will be early in the morning, so I suggest you have a good night's rest before you go."

A soft knock was heard after uncle said the statement.

"Come in." Uncle Kazumi said with authority.

In came Tsubasa with Persona and Youichi.

"Oh, good, you came, Tsubasa."

Uncle also nodded toward Persona and Youichi.

"What are you guys doing here?" I hiss at them.

"Don't be angry with them. I called them here after you left. They knew before hand about going to America."

I just glare at the four of them. I don't give a crap right now. Just to get away.

**Tsubasa's POV**

"I know your hurt from what they said about you. I would be too."

"I'm glad to know that you do." Mikan replies with a hiss.

With that Mikan leaves Uncle Kazu's room and starts to get ready to leave for America.

"How long will we be there in America?"

"It depends on how long it takes her to control her Alice's."

"Do I have to leave? She's thirteen for crying out loud. Mikan can take care of herself."

"She's your sister for crying out loud!" Persona suddenly yelled out.

"Then why don't you go?" I yell back.

"Because I'm a teacher here, dumbass." He shoots back.

I growl, and say,

"You say I'm almost good enough to take over your division as a teacher."

Persona and Youichi snort.

"**Almost**." Youichi stated.

I glare really hard at the both of them and sigh.

"Fine, I'll go."

**Flashback ends**

**Mikan's POV**

Coming back after five years, I made a new group of friends. They act almost the same as me, or rather I act the way they do. My group consists of four other people, not including Tsubasa. Two girls and two boys.

Tsubasa and one of the girls, her name being Harada Misaki, is his girlfriend. The other girl's name is Lily Yang. She is one of my best friends, happy to say she's also my cousin from my dad's side, and I'm glad I have her. We three girls are like sisters and even though I won't admit, I love them. I can only be unguarded around my group. The boys in our group our Chris Kim, my current boyfriend, and Adrian Zhu, Lily's boyfriend.

With all six of us together we are the Graceful Devils. Before I forget to mention, Misaki's Alice is "Doppleganger", Chris has the "Fire" Alice just like Natsume, Lily, "Voice pheromone" Alice, and last but not least Adrian has the "Water" Alice.

"Chris, I want you to stay near me when we go in." I say to my boyfriend as we go in.

"Of course, Miki." I smile with the nickname.

When I first met Chris, I gave him the cold shoulder. But after a while, I found out that we were in a similar situation. That's when we first started to hang out. And I started to fall for him. Before you knew it, we started going out.

The news that we were going out surprised many, and his fan girls literally glared at me. Sure, I can't blame him for his looks, but it scared me when they did that. Chris had everything a girl could wish for. He had the looks, the smarts, and even the sports. He can do anything, well a little less than perfect. Chris has a really great personality. Chris is really kind, honest, doesn't cheat, and will care for you.

Narumi-sensei, my teacher since when I was little, was waiting for us in front of the classroom. Did I mention that I'm 18 now? Well, I just did and do I give a shit? Nope.

"I'll call you guys in, so please wait here."

Tsubasa and Misaki gave him a genuine smile. I make a disgusted sound and he goes in making a weird face. They glare at me and I look at them to tell them off.

"That's really rude, Mikan." Tsubasa said.

"And I really give a fuck, why?" I retorted.

I hear Adrian snort at my retort to Tsubasa.

"We all know the reason why, Mikan."

"I didn't think you'd even guess asshole."

"Bitch." He mutters under his breath.

"I heard that." I said sharply, while Lily slaps his cheek really hard.

"What the fuck was that for?" He yelled.

"Well, you called my best friend a bitch, and this slap is for that curse." Lily said as she slapped Adrian again.

Adrian glares at me and growls. He also says:

"Mikan swears, and all you guys do is spoiling her."

I smirk at him slightly, giving him a peace sign.

The door opens slightly and:

"E- excuse me. I called your group a few times, b- but…" Narumi stutters as he eyes me glaring at him.

"Oh, sorry about that. We were talking about something." I apologized without meaning anything.

"P- please come in," he mutters softly, while we follow him in.

**Narumi's POV**

I went in before they came in. I announced to the class:

"Good morning, class!"

Silence enveloped the class, and I went on saying:

"We have two returning students and four new students."

The class started murmuring, and a few people looked up from what they were doing. I don't know if they seem to notice my announcement about them, but I hope they feel a little concern.

When I told them the announcement 5 years ago that Mikan had left, they didn't even bat an eyelash. They didn't even care.

"The returning people aren't the people I'm think are they, gay freak?" Hotaru said.

"Please welcome them in." I said that, but they didn't seem to hear me. So I said it again, "Please welcome the new students in."

Again, the new students didn't seem to hear, so I went to the door and slid it open.

"E- excuse me. I called your group a few times, b- but…" I stutter as Mikan glares at me.

"Oh, sorry about that. We were talking about something." Mikan apologizes. To me it sounded like she meant the apology, but it probably didn't.

"P- please come in," I mutter softly. They follow me in as I walk into the classroom.

**Note: **Please review! I wish to get some feedback! Also, I am looking for a beta, because if I don't, all my chapters will be un-beta-ed and it will be terrible. I try with my writing, but you may see some grammatical errors even if I tried anyways. Please leave a reply if you are interested in being my beta! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading! I really appreciate that along with the reviews. I was a little worried that I won't get any, haha. Although I am a bit shocked on how many reviews that I have gotten.**

**This is a little gift for the amazing reviews that I have gotten, but I will try to update every Saturday. It is a few weeks till summer break. When summer break comes, I will have more time to update! So until then, every Saturday is the day I will try to update!**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Although I wish I did, along with the plot.

**Note:** I do have some OC's in here! I have some swearing in here. So if you don't mind the swearing, by all means, go ahead and read it! It's not that much, but if you mind, I'd want you to stop and go back to the page where you came from. I don't want to force you to stop reading, but it is a warning before you go on. This story will continue to have swear words as it continues on till the end.

**Hotaru's POV**

It's been five years since we seen that idiot. It gives me a little relief, but I had no idea that she heard us that day. We weren't saying that to be mean, but to let out our own frustrations on ourselves.

Even if we do give her our explanation, she's not going to listen to us. So why bother.

The gay freak teacher, Narumi, slid open the door to our classroom.

"Good morning students! We have two returning students and four new ones. Please welcome them in."

Silence enveloped the class, and Narumi said again,

"Please welcome them in."

Again nothing happened. So he went to the door and slid it open.

"E- excuse me. I called your group a few times, b- but…" The gay freak stutters. That's really weird, guess someone is glaring at him.

"Oh, sorry. We were talking about something."

I look up, I know that voice anywhere! It's that idiot's voice and I know it anywhere.

"Well, welcome to the class."

They walk in, side by side. She and her brother came in last.

"Please introduce yourself to the class, and we'll have questions at the end."

Mikan literally glared at the gay freak, but soon afterwards she scanned the classroom. Her eyes stopped at me, then Ruka, lastly to Natsume. She smirked right at us, although she didn't even give a crap.

"I'm Miksaki Harada, Special star, as for all of us. I have the doppleganger Alice."

People shot their hands out, but she just ignored them.

"Lily Yang is my name, and to my right is Adrian Zhu. I have the voice pheromone Alice, like the gay freak teacher, and he has the Water Alice. Don't mess with him."

"And I'm Chris Kim, and I have the fire Alice. Do I look like I'd answer your fucking questions? If you do, I'd burn you to crisp."

Mikan smirked at that.

**Mikan's POV**

After I heard Chris's introduction to the class, I smirked. I would have burst into laughter if I wasn't in the fucking classroom.

"Well, not but least I'm Mikan and he's Tsubasa. I don't give a crap if we have met before. Do I look like I'd give anyone a shit?"

With that, the six of us went to the back of the class.

My old group of friends came over to us because the gay freak had said "free time~" as he left.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Chris said as he put his hands around my waist.

Natsume saw that, and I read his mind.

_'Even though I said that about her 5 years ago and broke her heart, why do I feel uneasy about this.'_

"You're not going to get me back."_  
_

_'How did she?'_

"Because I'm a genius."

They looked at me strangely, but my group understood what was going on.

"There's a lot of things you guys don't know about Mikan. And personally I don't give a shit if you guys try to find out because you guys won't." Adrian said.

Everyone in my group just gave a deathly glare to the people around us, and personally I enjoyed watching them being afraid of my group.

The door suddenly slid open and came in Youichi with Persona behind him.

"Holy shit. What are you doing here Youichi?," Natsume blurted out.

"Oh I didn't tell you? The four of us are siblings," I said out loud as I walk up and give a hug to the both of them.

"Yo~ Mikan. Welcome back." Youichi said.

"Hey Persona, Youichi." I said.

The rest of the group nodded their heads toward them. My brother's acknowledged them.

"Fuck. Why did you always give me the death glares when I went out with your sister, and you don't do it to that shithead over there?" Natsume growls.

"Well, because he genuinely actually cares for my sister unlike you." Persona shot back.

The day was a blur, it went by fast. But as each class went, the people I knew back then were trying to talk to me and apologizing. Well most off the people anyways. I don't give a shit, so I just ignored them.

But, fuck, they are annoying. It makes me want to kill them. But, because I can't, I just fucking rant to my group.

**Note: **Please review! I wish to get some feedback! Also, I am looking for a beta, because if I don't, all my chapters will be un-beta-ed and it will be terrible. I try with my writing, but you may see some grammatical errors even if I tried anyways. Please leave a reply if you are interested in being my beta! Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. I hope I'll get more reviews than last chapter! Please READ and REVIEW!

Weekly updates! Yay! Not. Sorry, I lied. I didn't send this to my beta in time, who you will know at the end of the story. SO SORRY.

**Note:** I have some OCs and swearing in here. If you don't mind the swearing, by all means, go ahead and see if you like it! It's not that much anyway. But if you do mind, you should stop and go back to the page where you came from. I'm not forcing you to stop reading right not but consider this as a warning. This story will have swear words until the end.

**Note: **Those who read my stories and reviewed: I received some reviews criticizing me. I don't really mind, but I'll write this: DON'T READ ANY FURTHER IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING BAD TO SAY. NO FLAMES ALLOWED. Thank you. It hurt me when I read the flames. I couldn't stand it. (I know you guys are kind of playing the devil's advocate because no one else will say it.-?) If you see anything that needs changing, please tell me. But to be honest, I won't change anything, except a few minor ones. If you don't like how the characters are all acting, then don't bother reading it. Even if they are not flames, and you have something bad to say about the way I write, then don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Although I wish I did, along with the plot.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Is it just me or do they just keep on bothering us? I guess it's partly because of me trusting people again. It did take the Graceful Devil a while to form a group.

"Mikan-chan," said Anna and Nonoko, as they try to come near me.

Chris takes me aside and took me to the Sakura tree. Our Sakura tree when we were still dating five years ago. I stillmiss being together with him. I would always get absorbed into his crimson eyes. It was my favorite color at that time.

But things have changed, I can't go back to that time anymore. You see, I got put into the Dangerous Ability class. I often go on missions but the others don't know about that. If they knew, they would kill me. Personally, I don't really care if they did.

Okay, I do. I really want to go back to that day. Even if Hyuuga, Nogi, and Imai don't care about me, I know the rest of the group does. I want to go and talk to them and tell them how I'm really feeling.

I know it sounds really selfish but I needed to push Anna and Nonoko away so that they won't be able to get hurt. Knowing myself, I don't know what's going to happen if they come close to me.

**Natsume's POV**

This is getting to the better of me. Why did she have to come back? And with a new group. Doesn't she feel any remorse about leaving our group and having another frigging boyfriend when she had me?

Now that I think about it, it was our fault five years ago. But, hey, we were only releasing our frustrations. I wonder what happened to us back then. I guess it was because we all needed was our time away from that girl. She wouldn't understand if we told her to stay away from us.

All of a sudden, a ball of fire was right beside my face. I didn't light it. Someone else did.

"Hey **." I looked around but no one was beside me. I looked down after a while, but the fire still wouldn't disappear.

"I can't believe that she went out with him. Tsubasa, how can you let her go out with that **?"

Tsubasa sighed and said, "Because being the idiot she was, Mikan thought she truly loved him. What could I do? Break up their relationship?"

"Yes, you idiot. You're her brother for Pete's sake. You're suppose to help her and protect her."

"I can hear you, you **ing idiots." I growled.

"That's the point, oh-smart-one." Her boyfriend said sarcastically.

I have no idea where they are, right now, but it's getting on my **ing nerves.

"Come and fight me, if you guys aren't a bunch of wussies that is."

"Usually I'll accept the offer but, unfortunately, I have a date with Mikan."

"It's alright, Chris. You can go and fight him," said Mikan. She came into the classroom with those idiots trailing in after her.

"I find it amusing actually, to watch a fight between my ex-boyfriend and my current boyfriend."

He started cracking his knuckles. I looked at her carefully, she had a worried expression on her face. Did it meant that she's scared about me being hurt? Or was it because that her idiotic boyfriend was going to be **ed up.

Polka put on a smirk when she noticed I was looking.

"You're never going to beat him, ya know?"

"Cocky aren't we?" I retorted back.

"And what if he did win? I mean, even Persona or Youichi could never beat Chris. So, how can you beat him?"

I was shocked. The DA teacher can't beat this kid.

"You really shouldn't be worry about that, you know. You should be worrying about yourself instead," said Chris smirking, as he punched me in the stomach.

I didn't even see this kid, coming up to punch me.

"Oh, by the way, your Alice is useless compared to mine."

**Mikan's POV**

I caught Hyuuga staring at me, so I smirked at him.

"You're never going to beat him, ya know?"

"Cocky aren't we?" he retorts back.

"And what if he did win? I mean, even Persona or Youichi could never beat Chris. So, how can you beat him?"

This, here, is a little lie that I'd always say when somebody wants to challenge my boyfriend. I smirked a little, so he wouldn't see.

I could tell that he's shocked that even the DA teacher hasn't beaten Chris yet.

Coincidentally, Chris was thinking the same thing. Playing along, he gave a little smirk too. Hyuuga didn't notice when he disappeared for a minute.

"You really shouldn't be worry about that, you know. You should be worrying about yourself instead," said Chris smirking, as he punched Hyuuga in the stomach.

"Oh, by the way, your Alice is useless compared to mine."

What Hyuuga didn't know was that, I had my Nullification Alice active around Chris. Any Alice would be nullified when it is within a one meter radius when I'm here.

It normally takes a while before the challenger understands what's going on. But it seems that challengers forget I have the Nullification Alice.

"Damn it. Why isn't my Alice working?" He growls.

I just love it when he's in pain but I felt a little pang of guilt hit my heart. It must be because of the little place in my heart he occupied. People say that your first love won't heal completely, no matter how much you convince yourself. Why does it have to be Hyuuga that I can't get over. I want this feeling to the end.

Anna's POV

Mikan-chan's a special friend to me. If we could go back in time and change the past, I wouldn't have said anything mean about her, neither would have Nonoko-chan. Now that I think about it, we weren't even there when Natsume-kun and Hotaru-chan said all those things.

Yuu-kun might have been there along with Koko-kun, Kitsu-kun, and Sumire-chan, but they have never said anything. On second thoughts, I'll take back Sumire-chan but at least she said that she wants to be with Mikan-chan. So she's out of the question.

"Mikan-chan." I mumble with tears in my eyes. I just want her back. Back to the cheerful girl that I used to know. I know Nonoko-chan also wants that, even though she's never said it.

* * *

**Note: Please review! I wish to get some feedback! I have also found a beta, and I'm glad she's stepped up! Please welcome my new beta, Alicia Testarossa! (*Applause)**

My beta has helped me review the story and has tried to make it better. And it is just the beginning so be **patient**.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. I hope I'll get more reviews than last chapter! Please READ and REVIEW!

Weekly updates! Sorry for not updating last Saturday. I had Finals the past week and well I've been studying for it. Skipping yesterday was not an excuse either. I'm sorry.

**Note:**I have some OCs and swearing in here. If you don't mind the swearing, by all means, go ahead and see if you like it! It's not that much anyway. But if you do mind, you should stop and go back to the page where you came from. I'm not forcing you to stop reading right not but consider this as a warning. This story will have swear words until the end.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Although I wish I did, along with the plot.

* * *

**Hotaru's POV**

Yes, all those years ago I talked behind Mikan's back to our group of friends. I wasn't really their friends, but she dragged me into it. I don't know what came over me that day, but I just felt the need to talk shit about her.

The usual group also had some frustrations. They wanted to get it out. And it had to be on Mikan because she wasn't there at that time. That time, Mikan went to America, because she was offered to study over there to raise her defenses and to raise her grades up. Knowing her, she had asked her Uncle, who is the Principal and the owner of the school to wait. Apparently she wanted us to tell her what we thought.

But she came at the wrong time, and overheard what we were saying. What we didn't know was that she was right behind that door to our classroom.

Now that I think about it, would the same people in our group talking about me if I wasn't there at that time? I know I wouldn't enjoy it at all.

"Mikan.." I murmured.

Just now I realized I hurt her so much, but nothing can be changed.

"Nothing ever changes because you don't give it a shot. You always think its fate that things happen. But it's not." I heard someone say.

I know that voice anywhere and that's when I realized that the Graceful Devils entered the classroom.

"But you're right. In this case, nothing will ever be changed. Thanks to you guys, I've gotten much stronger and I'm able to care for myself. I have my boyfriend," Mikan said as she gestured to Chris and continued, "and my group who won't betray me like you guys did."

**Mikan's POV**

After I had said that, I looked at the classmate, but more importantly, my group who had hurt me so much years ago. They had a shocked expression, but hell, what about me?

"You shouldn't have said that Mikan."

"And why not? Look what you have make me become?" I started crying. I always tried to be strong, to have a facade. But in the end, I always break.

"Please, don't hurt her as you guys have already done in the past," Lily said as she came rushing to my side with Chris.

Chris snaked his arms around my waist, my head towards his chest. I cried and cried, I just didn't know how to stop.

"It wasn't our fault." Hyuuga stated.

"Think about it this way. If one of you guys were in the same position as Mikan, and the group starts to talk about some kind of crap about you, Mikan would defend you till the end. She cares about all you guys, and she didn't want you guys to be hurt. So if one of you guys had been bad mouthed, I'm pretty sure she would have just yelled at you guys for doing so." Adrian said harshly.

"Can't you guys tell the person what you think and talk over it? Hell, if you don't, the other person wouldn't even know what they've done wrong. Just like Mikan didn't know what she did wrong 5 years ago." Tsubasa had yelled.

The group was silenced.

"That's the thing, she didn't do anything wrong." Ruka defended.

I stayed there thinking for a moment then saying,

"You were the one that said I was a difficult girl. I remember what you said five years ago when I was ten. That hurt me so much, I cried myself to sleep every night. So how can it be that I didn't do anything wrong?"

They stayed silent, and we just went to the back of the room.

**Nonoko's POV**

**"**You know what she said is true. If she didn't do anything wrong, you guys wouldn't have bad mouthed her at all."

In our circle of friends, Anna and I didn't say anything about Mikan. We stayed quiet, we couldn't even protect Mikan.

"Nonoko, you guys could have said something to protect her," I heard Sumire say with an angry voice.

"I agree with that, yes, but you guys are just mean. Mikan would have not bad mouthed us, if we were the ones in her shoes. But, as she said, we can't change anything anymore. Mikan won't come back to us after what you guys have done to her. Let's go, Anna." I said as I went to go talk to Mikan's group.

Anna looked at the group one last time before she followed me.

**Chris's POV**

As soon as we went to the back, her old friends got into a circle and started talking. But, it didn't last long until two of her friends came to our group.

"What do you guys want?" I growled.

Mikan just looked at them blankly, and said,

"Don't growl at them. It's alright. Is there something we can do?"

"Mikan-chan. We're sorry that we couldn't protect you that day. Please you don't have to forgive us, but we want to let you know that we care for you." Said the pink-haired girl.

"Anna-chan."

So her name is Anna.

"Yes? Please, Nonoko and I'll do anything to gain your trust and forgiveness."

"That's something I can't do. You guys do realize what I have been going through the last five years right?"

They both nod but stay quiet. Mikan was about to say something, but the door slammed open.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I wonder who came through the door! Review to guess who it is! And whoever mention's the character right, I'll put your character into the story, so be sure to add your OC in the review just in case!**

**Note:** Please review! I wish to get some feedback! I have also found a beta, and I'm glad she's stepped up! Please welcome my new beta, Alicia Testarossa! (*Applause)

My beta has helped me review the story and has tried to make it better. And it is just the beginning so be **patient**.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

Okay... So I only got two reviews last chapter and no one guessed who came through the door. Although I wish they did. But oh well.. It's alright.

**My goal** is to get at least 5 reviews each chapter.

Screw the weekly updates. Sorry. I don't have time to update every week so I'll update when I have time.

**Note:**I have some OCs and swearing in here. If you don't mind the swearing, by all means, go ahead and see if you like it! It's not that much anyway. But if you do mind, you should stop and go back to the page where you came from. I'm not forcing you to stop reading right not but consider this as a warning. This story will have swear words until the end.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Although I wish I did, along with the plot.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

The door slammed opened and everyone turned there heads to see who it was.

It was none other then my Uncle Kazu.

"Mikan. You're back! How have you been sweetheart," Uncle Kazu said as he came towards my group and gave me a hug.

"I've been good." I smiled genuinely as I hugged him tightly.

Then silence in the room. I looked around carefully,

"Why the hell is it quiet?"

"What's the relationship between you two?" Ruka said trying to keep his composure.

The rest of the class were also wondering about that also.

"He's my Uncle. Also the headmaster of the whole academy. So let's put it this way, you mess with us, and I'll get you expelled." I said.

My group stayed quiet and smirked.

"So, technically, if I wanted to, I can expel the following people out of this school: Hyuuga, Nogi, Imai, Tobita, Yome, Kitsuneme and Shouda. Umenomiya and Ogasawara are safe, since they did come to me and apologize."

Anna and Nonoko gave a sigh of relief and I let them be. It was true, they did come and apologize to me.

"Actually, I do want all of you expelled."

They gave me a shocked expression, telling me they didn't want to leave this prestigious school.

"Yukihara, please, I'm begging you. I can't get expelled from this school." Ruka said.

"And why not?"

Uncle Kazu was amused at what was folding out but he wasn't going to interfere. He was afraid of what I was going to do.

"It's my fault. Let them off." Natsume said.

"Clearly it's Nogi's fault. He was the one that started the conversation that day five years ago."

Natsume just grimaced.

"But fine, you leave the Academy and I'll let everyone stay."

They sighed.

"And, Hyuuga. If you want to stay at this school, I will let you. But I have a few conditions for you."

"What are they? I'll do what ever it is to stay at this school."

I gave him an "are you sure" look.

He just gave me a quick note.

"One. Take the entrance exam again. I'll be the one making this one. Two. Pass the physical exam. You'll be fighting against Chris for this portion, along with Adrian. Three, if you really do get in, I'm going to demote you to a No Star and you have to promote yourself up. I'll be the one judging if you go up a star or not."

My ex-friends, excluding from Anna and Nonoko, were protesting about this.

"But, that's not fair!"

"What you guys did five years ago wasn't fair," Nonoko said.

"She's right. So if I were you, Natsume, I would do as she says." Anna chimed in.

They looked stunned at the two.

"So, now you guys are on her side?" Sumire said.

"We were always on her side."

Sumire just growled at them, but failed miserably.

"Fine, I'll take the damn examination."

I nod, but I quickly said:

"On second thought, I'll have all of you take the examination together. But for the physical examination, it's just Hyuuga fighting against these two over here." I said and pointed to the respective guys on my side.

The group gave a sigh of relief.

"But, I wouldn't relax if I were you guys. Within the group, you guys will fight against each other."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Since there are six of you guys, excluding Hyuuga, I will be matching you guys up, and you have to fight each other. If all of you guys do get in after both the exams, the third condition that I have for Hyuuga will be applied to you guys too. Either all of you can get in or none. Or a few of you will get in."

"Good luck~ Her written test is the hardest, so I hope you guys do well." Lily sang out.

"The test is in two weeks, so I suggest you guys study really hard for this."

**Lily's POV**

We were listening to what she said to her friends from the past.

I thought it was funny, and I started to laugh inwardly and the rest of the group did the same.

"Good luck~ Her written test is the hardest, so I hope you guys do well." I sang out.

Looking at their faces, they knew that they were in deep trouble.

With Mikan's Copy Alice, Mikan was able to copy the future-seeing Alice and she inserted into me.

With that Alice, they were all hovering over Imai. I guess they all thought that since Imai knew Mikan, they were going to able to pass it. Well they thought wrong.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading. I hope this was to your liking! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

**My goal** is to get at least 5 reviews each chapter.

Screw the weekly updates. Sorry. I don't have time to update every week so I'll update when I have time.

**Note:**I have some OCs and swearing in here. If you don't mind the swearing, by all means, go ahead and see if you like it! It's not that much anyway. But if you do mind, you should stop and go back to the page where you came from. I'm not forcing you to stop reading right not but consider this as a warning. This story will have swear words until the end.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Although I wish I did, along with the plot.

* * *

**Natusme's POV**

Every damn day, we studied for the written portion of her test. Naturally, the group hovered over Imai to get the answers for the test.

But, we didn't know what we were going to be tested on, so we studied all the subject for our level, and asked for detail on Mikan. She might put somethings about herself on the test.

And besides that, I trained everyday. The fact that I will be fighting two opponents means that I need enough stamina. Along with me, the rest of the group did too.

With this, everyday passed by with a blur.

**The day of the exam**

"So, are you guys ready for this?"

We nod our heads to her question. As we did, she handed us a sheet of paper.

All of us looked at the paper. There was one sentence.

**_Write a sincere letter of what happened that day and apologize._**

We all snapped our heads in her direction.

Her cousin looked at us and said,

"I told you her tests were hard. I know what the question is, and this is pretty difficult."

"You guys can all work together if you want. I don't care. But it better be good. After you guys are done, come find me."

We looked at her dumbly.

"By the way, you guys have 45 minutes to finish this. I'll be reading if as soon as you guys are done, and I'll decide if you guys get to go to the next exam."

'Great.' We all thought.

Imai sat down at her desk and we gathered.

"So, anybody have any ideas on how to write this?"

**Mikan's POV**

I just left the classroom after saying what I needed to say.

Since I do have the SEC Alice, I can basically do anything. With the Copy Alice, I copied a nearby Alice user who uses the Alice of being able to tell what people are doing.

With that Alice, I imagined the classroom, and I saw all of them sitting down at Imai's desk.

They were struggling all right.

**Hotaru's POV**

This is one hell of a question that she chose to ask us.

But, we deserve it.

I started off by writing:

_Dear Mikan_

That was the only thing we could all think of. I took a look at the clock and we only had 20 minutes left to write this letter.

_Dear Mikan_

_That day. That one day when you weren't with us, we decided to take it out on a person who wasn't there. That time, it happened to be you. Why? We don't really know why. You were always the cheerful and energetic person. Some of us hated it, or well pretended that we liked that cheerful you when you were there._

_We had to vent our frustration on someone. And all of us didn't want to do it on the people who were there. Well, most of us actually._

_You don't need to forgive us, if you don't want to. But let us tell you this: We're sorry for the words that we said. We know the words that we said that day can't be taken back. If we can take it back, we definitely will._

And after that, we all signed the letter.

We went to find Mikan, but we couldn't really find her any where. Which really sucks.

Because we're running out of time.

But all of a sudden, we find ourselves in the Northern Forest where Mr. Bear lives.

"I see you guys are done writing the letter."

I just hand her the letter for her to read.

She snatches it out of my hand.

And everybody looks at her intensely.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading. I hope this was to your liking! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

I know this chapter is incredibly short, but I have no idea what to write after she reads the letter. So the next chapter is the next exam. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**My goal** is to get at least 5 reviews each chapter.

Screw the weekly updates. Sorry. I don't have time to update every week so I'll update when I have time.

**Note:**I have some OCs and swearing in here. If you don't mind the swearing, by all means, go ahead and see if you like it! It's not that much anyway. But if you do mind, you should stop and go back to the page where you came from. I'm not forcing you to stop reading right not but consider this as a warning. This story will have swear words until the end.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Although I wish I did, along with the plot.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

As soon as I snatch the letter from the hands that were holding it, I snapped it open.

_Dear Mikan_

_That day. That one day when you weren't with us, we decided to take it out on a person who wasn't there. That time, it happened to be you. Why? We don't really know why. You were always the cheerful and energetic person. Some of us hated it, or well pretended that we liked that cheerful you when you were there._

_We had to vent our frustration on someone. And all of us didn't want to do it on the people who were there. Well, most of us actually._

_You don't need to forgive us, if you don't want to. But let us tell you this: We're sorry for the words that we said. We know the words that we said that day can't be taken back. If we can take it back, we definitely will._

Deep inside of me, I was touched. Truly, I was. But for the sake of the facade, I said gruffly,

"You guys all pass this exam. But will you guys pass the next one?"

As soon as I said that, I heard sighs of relief, but they shouldn't be doing that too soon.

"Follow me outside."

They did as I told them.

_'Hey, Adrian, Chris. It's time for Hyuuga's physical exam.'_

_'Alright. We'll be there in a sec.'_

_'Mikan~ Can we come also.'_

_'That was indicated when I first sent out the message, Misaki.'_

And as Chris promised, they were out within a couple of seconds.

"Hyuuga. We'll get you started as soon as I decide who will be fighting who for these six."

"Hn."

With a poof, I had six Popsicle sticks in my hand, and I started explaining the rules.

I turned to the remaining six,

"As you can see, I have six Popsicle sticks in my hand. They each have a number on the bottom of the stick. You will be fighting the person who has the consecutive number next to yours. So if you're 1, you will be fighting 2. Understood?"

They all nod.

What they didn't know was, that I actually did something with the sticks. If the person didn't get paired with the person they were suppose to be paired up with, the numbers on the stick were changed.

"Then, come and get the sticks."

Imai came up first, then the rest followed after her.

Tobita - 1

Imai - 2

Nogi - 3

Shouda - 4

Yome - 5

Kitsuneme - 6

"So, this is the order you guys will fight in."

"Mikan~ I want to start the fight over here."

I walk over to Chris, and stay within a meter.

"Misaki. Lily. I'll let you handle the fighting over there."

"Kay! Finally some excitement." Misaki yelled.

I mentally laugh at this, as with Lily.

"Okay. Hyuuga. You ready for this part of the exam?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with and see who'll win."

"You weren't able to beat Chris last time remember?"

"Psh. That was before I trained."

"Remember that Chris even beat Persona."

"What? When did Chris beat Persona?" Adrian said.

Oh god. I forgot he didn't know about this.

"So he didn't?" Hyuuga asks.

"Adrian, you weren't there when Chris beat him," I said with a quick wink.

"No, I was always with you guys."

_'It's a friggen lie, idiot.'_

_'You should of told me earlier, dolt.'_

_'Think for yourself, stupid.'_

"Wait, yeah, nevermind sorry. I forgot that one time I was sick. Hahaha."

"Thanks for remembering it." I sarcastically said.

"Took you long enough to remember it, stupid Adrian." Chris said.

"Ouch, that hurt." He said while holding his chest.

"As if. Now shut up so we can start the match."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading. I hope this was to your liking! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

Sorry I lied about having the matches. It's the beginning so please bear with it. Thanks!


End file.
